Artemis Fowl e a Aliança Lefay
by J P Sarutobi
Summary: Artemis Fowl está de volta depois de resolver os problemas com os demônios que lhe custaram ficar dois anos parado no tempo. Ele tem uma nova aventura agora com as Banshees.Spoiler do quinto livro:Artemis Fowl e a Colônia perdida Primeiro cap. reescrito
1. Prólogo

**Ártemis Fowl e a Aliança Lefay**

**N.A.: **Aviso a todos que vão ler essa fic que ela contem spoiler do quinto livro de Ártemis fowl(Ártemis Fowl e a colônia perdida), espero que gostem porque eu estou tentando montar essa fic há um bom tempo!!! Reclamações, criticas e comentários são sempre bem-vindos!! Então não se esqueçam de deixar um reviwies!!

**N.A.2:** **Aviso : a fic sofreu alterações nesse primeiro capítulo! Por favor releiam! Desculpe pela demora, mais tive alguns problemas pessoais, e só agora pude voltar a escrever! Obrigada aos poucos que deixaram o Reviwies e espero que logo tenham mais!**

**Prólogo:**

Mansão Fowl,Dublin,Irlanda

Tudo parecia novo na antiga mansão Fowl para Artemis, Mas pudera ele ficara três anos desaparecido. Umas das poucas coisas que estavam intactas nas casa era seu quarto e o escritório. Todo o resto da casa havia sido remobiliada. O quarto dos gêmeos ficava a dois quartos do dele.

Os gêmeos sem sombra de dúvida o maior desafio que Artemis fowl já tivera, os dois garotos que acabara de completar quatro anos. Eles viviam correndo pela casa, e como todo Fowl que se preze já dava traços de suas genialidades, os dois desmontavam todos os seus brinquedos e transformando-os em algo perigoso para as babás, o último artefato era uma avião que jogava mel e que tinha um pequeno alto-falante que emitia sons de abelhas. A babá passara dois dias no hospital graças as picadas.

Nem os guarda-costas da madame Ko, conseguiam agüentar os garotos. Todas pediam demissão com menos de uma semana. O que agüentou mais tempo ficou uma semana e dois dias, e depois que todas as suas roupas desaparecem misteriosamente e foram parar no canil, ele desistiu.

Graças a isso Butler estava com trabalho triplicado além de Artemis ainda tinha os gêmeos Alan e Arthur. Que não davam sossego.

Butler estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, quando ouviu a voz alterada de Ártemis. O homem pôs a mão na cabeça tentando se acalmar, já era a quinta vez essa semana e ainda era segunda-feira. Subindo as escadas ele podia ouvir a voz de Artemis gritando:

Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para vocês que não quero que usem o meu escritório. Enquanto nossos pais estiverem viajando quem toma conta das coisas por aqui sou eu!!

Grande coisa!!!-Falou Arthur que era cinco minutos mais velho que Alan, os gêmeos tinham cabelos negros ondulados, eram altos para idade, e tinha a pele tão branca quanto gelo, e olhos azuis, marca registrada dos Fowls. - Nós temos tanta capacidade de lidar com os negócios quanto você.

Artemis deu um leve sorriso de escárnio, os gêmeos encaravam o irmão com raiva. Os gêmeos não queriam assumir mas tinham ciúmes de Arty, na cabeça dos gêmeos o motivo para que os pais nunca estivessem em casa era culpa de Artemis.

Vocês acham mesmo que são melhores do que eu!!-Ártemis tinha um sorriso frio nos lábios, os gêmeos o encaravam com raiva.Oras, submetam-se as suas insignificâncias, vocês estão longe de chegarem aos meus pés. Olhem para vocês são crianças mimadas, que gostam de chamar atenção. Vocês desperdiçam suas inteligências, com brincadeirinhas tolas, acham que são melhores do que eu!! Nunca ouvi um absurdo tão grande!!

Os gêmeos engoliam o choro, para não dar o gostinho de vitória a Arty, mas as palavras tinham doido bastante nos dois. Ártemis ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Butler o impediu:

Chega Artemis!!- Falou o Guarda-costas, o encarando com olhar desgostoso.-Alam! Arthur, vão já para o quarto! Os gêmeos abriram a boca para responder, mas Butler foi mais rápido AGORA!!

Vendo a cara séria do grandão os gêmeos correram para o quarto. Sem nem pensar duas vezes. Butler puxou Ártemis para dentro do escritório e trancou a porta. Mandou que Ártemis sentar-se. E sentando de frente para ele. Começou seu discurso.

Artemis,você percebeu o que acabou de fazer!!- O moreno abriu a boca para responder mas Butler o interrompeu para continuar Não, você não sabe!! Artemis ele são crianças, é óbvio que querem chamar a atenção!! É nessas horas que me pergunto se você ter usado o milagre que conseguiu roubar das fadas foi uma boa idéia, desde que você o usou, seus pais voltaram a ficar ausentes e os gêmeos estão sentindo falta. E acho que eles acham que a culpa é sua por isso acontecer! No fundo nós sabemos que não é! Mas eles são crianças precisão de atenção e cuidados! Você não lembra como era quando você tinha a idade deles?

As lembranças daquela época voltaram a sua mente, seu enorme quarto com móveis infantis um pelotão de babás a sua volta tomando conta dele, Buther sempre a seu lado. Mas seus pais estavam sempre em festas, reuniões ou viagens, ele passava semanas sem os vê-los!

Arty levantou da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para outro pelo escritório, parou uma duas vezes encarando Butler e depois voltou a andar sem saber o que dizer. Butler continuou seu discurso:

Espero que você tenha entendido o que eu disse, porque eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas estou decepcionado com você!!Aquilo bateu em Artemis de um jeito que doeu na sua alma, mas até do que suas lembranças. Ele voltou a sentar, e abaixou a cabeça, pela primeira vez ele não tinha coragem para encarar o amigo. Ártemis eu sei que está sendo difícil a adaptação nessa nova etapa da vida, mas acha que está sendo fácil para eles, eles podem não lembrar de que você passou três anos desaparecido, mas ainda são crianças e sentem falta dos pais!!Principalmente agora, que seus pais mais uma vez voltaram a vida de viagens intermináveis, eles se sentem tão sozinho quanto você!Artemis o encarou.

Eu acho que depois de tanta confusão, esqueci totalmente como é ser criança, na verdade acho que nunca fui uma para saber como elas se comportam. Quando eu tinha a idade deles eu achava que pais não eram importante ou pelo menos era isso que eu tentava acreditar. Foi nessa idade que eu apliquei meu primeiro roubo como Hacker... -Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de ser irmão mais velho!!Sei que não é desculpa, mas você sabe que odeio que entrem no escritório sem a minha permissão!!

E você acha que isso te dar motivo, para destratar seus irmãos!-Falou Butler ainda muito sério. Artemis , faça um favor para você mesmo, sai de dentro dessa redoma de espinho que você criou para proteger-se!! Eu realmente tinha achado que depois de tantas aventuras com o povo das fadas, você a havia destruído, mas vejo que não. Você sabe se continuar assim, uma hora você vai estar realmente sozinho!!

O guarda costa levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

Desculpe!!Falou Ártemis, encarando Butler.

Não é a mim que você deve pedir, você sabe muito bem o que deve fazer!!-Falou abrindo a porta antes de fecha-la disse- Daqui a meia-hora o jantar vai ser servido.

No quarto os gêmeos observavam todos os acontecimentos do escritório, pelas câmeras de vigilância, que haviam sido haqueadas, para que aparece-se as informações no laptop deles. Os garotos dera um sorriso maquiavélico, após o término da conversa de Ártemis e Buther . Pensando em como foi bem feito para o "irmaozão", levar a bronca do grandão. E agora ele teria que pedir desculpas para eles. Mal sabia o que lhe esperava.

Teresópolis, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Na pousada Paradizo, duas garotas estavam preparando suas coisas para viajar, Amanhã elas estariam embarcando para Paris e de lá para Tourrete sur Loup , o local onde ficava o castelo dos Paradizos. Ou como Diana gostava dizer onde morava a "parte rica da família Paradizo".

Não esquece de levar o Mp4, e câmera digital!!-Falou uma garota de quatorze anos, cabelos negros, com a parte de baixo roxa, o cabelo ia até o meio das costas, era liso. Os olhos da jovem era de um azul noite intenso, que fazia que é que olha-se para eles ficar perdido neles e se esquecer do que ia fazer. A jovem era magra e baixa.

Peraí, eu pensei que você ia levar o Mp4 e a câmera na sua mala, _Morgana_!!falou a jovem de cabelos castanhos ondulados que tinha as pontas lilás, os olhos cor de âmbar que eram emoldurados por um óculos de armação azul escura. A jovem também era baixa e magra como a irmã. A castanha falou imitando o tom da mãe ao pronunciar o nome da irmã.

É obvio que não,Diana!!Eu disse para você colocar na sua mala, porque senão daria para eu levar o vestido que o Tio Gaspard, me deu da Chanel!!Como eu posso ir para França, sem ele!!-A castanha revirou os olhos.Além do mais eu sou a mais velha então você tem que me obedecer!!

Eu sou dez minutos mais nova que você grande coisa!!-Falou a castanha crusando os braço sobre a camisa baby loock com estampa do Ed do Full Metal Alchemist Isso não te dar o direito de mandar em mim!!

Dá sim!!Falou a morena cruzando os braços também sobre a blusa preta de alça com o desenho de um L Roxo(É o L do Death note!!). As duas se encaravam prontas para partir para briga quando a porta do quarto é aberta por uma mulher que parecia bem mais nova do que realmente era, tinha os cabelos negros e olhos âmbar, ela aparentava ter uns vinte e sete anos, tinha um corpo de dar inveja na maioria das estrelas de Hollywood.

Você não iam brigar,não é!!?-Falou ela séria deixando um boa quantidade de roupas dobradas em cima da cama, e encarando as filhas.

-Não,mãe!!-Falaram as duas juntas, descruzando os braços e indo cada uma terminar de arrumar sua mala. Ainda se encarando de cara feia. A mãe as encarou com olhos cheios d'água, e puxou as duas para um abraço.

Eu não acredito que as minhas menininhas vão pela primeira vez viajar sozinhas!!Parece que foi ontem que eu peguei vocês no colo pelar primeira vez assim que você nasceram.-As duas garotas fizeram careta, odiavam quando a mãe dava esse show!!Já era o terceiro hoje. Realmente elas já estavam ficando cansadas dessa história.

Mansão Fowl, Dubin, Irlanda

Ártemis estava na frente do quarto dos gêmeos observando a porta de carvalho ricamente detalhada. Ele nunca havia pedido desculpas para ninguém, nem mesmo para Holly mesmo depois de tê-la seqüestrado. Era no mínimo humilhante, ter que pedir desculpas para aqueles "_projetos de gente", _era revoltante, mas ele merecia isso havia sido mesquinho, e cruel com eles.

Artemis se aproximou da porta girou a maçaneta bem devagar, estava cada vez mais, odiando aquela situação. Quando a porta abriu ele sentiu algo cair perto de seus pés e quando olhou para baixo encontrou um enorme pote de tinta caído no chão. Ele olhara para o canto do quarto e encontrara os gêmeos o encarando com cara de triunfo, foi aí que ele percebeu duas enormes armas de paint ball apontada para ele, e antes que pudesse reclamar, ou mesmo se defender, as armas começam a disparar. Sujando-o todo com manchas de tintas coloridas.

Francamente, eu já imaginava esse tipo de reação infantil de vocês dois - Falou Arty, encarando os dois, Os gêmeos pareciam surpreso com a reação do irmão, o mais velho respirou fundo. Acho que no fundo eu mereci isso, não devia ter jogado minha frustração encima de vocês!- Os gêmeos se encaravam surpresos, então abaixaram a cabeça, a reação de Ártemis deixara-os desconcertados, mas no fundo estavam feliz, porque pela primeira vez, eles estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada.eu... Peço... des...des...descul...desculpas...-Falou Ártemis quase num sussurro.

Os gêmeos não resistiram esboçaram um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Mas eles sabiam que já haviam "abusado da sorte", e o desfizeram rapidamente, franzindo um pouco o nariz, eles se encararam e respirando fundo, eles encararam o irmão.

Tá bom!! Agente também pede desculpas pelas nossas atitudes. Mas saiba que continuamos achando você um chato!! Falaram os gêmeos em coro, primeiro falando sério, e depois sorrindo sarcásticos para o irmão.

Eu também, continuo achando vocês infantis e irritantes, mas quem sabe podemos fazer uma trégua até, nossos pais voltarem?-Ártemis falou encarando os gêmeos com uma sobrancelha levantada. Os mais novos se encararam, e com um sorriso resolveram aceitar o acordo, cada um levantou um braço e estendeu a Ártemis, e esse apertou-lhes a mãos estendidas.

Buttler que resolvido dar uma olhada no que os três estavam aprontando, já que tudo estava muito quieto no quarto dos gêmeos. Assim que chegou à porta ficou sem reação ao observar a cena dos três irmãos dando as mãos e sorrindo cúmplices. Era uma cena rara, mas muito bonita, e ele sabia que graças aquilo as coisas iriam mudar bastantes na mansão.

Aeroporto Tom Jobim( Galeão), Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

No dia seguinte lá estavam às gêmeas no aeroporto prontas para embarcarem na sua primeira viagem sozinhas, estavam um pouco nervosas, mas tentavam não demonstrar para os seus pais.

Jerah Paradizo, era um homem de 1,99 de altura, e pelo menos uns quatro de músculos, um ex- guarda – costas do Diamante Azul, treinado por Madame Ko , e participante do esquadrão especial, mas que abandonara tudo quando suas filhas nasceram . Ele possuía olhos azuis como os de Morgana e cabelos castanhos lisos, que eram presos num rabo – de – cavalo baixo. Ele usava um terno preto e óculos escuros, certos hábitos não mudam.

Certo garotas, vamos repassar as medidas de segurança!! –Mas antes que o pai pudesse falar, as gêmeas o interromperam.

Não fale com estranhos, caso alguém estranho se aproximar da gente jogar Spray de pimenta, caso algum garoto se aproximar mais de um metro da gente, agarre-o e de uma chave de braço até ele desmaiar. E caso tente nos assaltar, usar o truque três-nove-sete, Soco no nariz, virilha e costa, a gente sabe pai!! – Mas antes que o pai pudesse retorquir elas continuaram.-Não sair do quarto sem no mínimo o kit básico de kunais e shirokens, e o leque, além de dormir sempre com a Katana perto da cama a gente sabe!!

O Homem deu um largo sorriso, e abraçou as filhas tirando-as do chão, dando um beijo em cada bochecha delas. E disse:

Cuidem-se e não dêem trabalho para o seu oncle - Falou ele com seu sotaque francês, que as garotas,sabiam que ia sentir muita falta.

Pas si père de souci!!!- Responderam as garotas em uníssono imitando o sotaque do pai.(Não se preocupe pai) Vamos ficar bem, não se preocupem!! Parece até que você não sabe père as garotinhas especiais que nós somos!! Nous vous aimons !!(nós te amamos).

Melissa Faduen Paradizo, mãe das gêmeas observava a cena, a beira das lágrimas, era tão lindo quando eles se davam bem, ela adorava esses momentos, mas estava com coração apertado, nunca ficara tão longe das suas meninas.

Vocês vão prometer que se alguma coisa acontecer, vocês vão ligar para gente na mesma hora, não é??- Perguntou a mãe abraçando as filhas apertado, as duas corresponderam o abraço, mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita ouviram pelos alto-falantes do aeroporto:

-_vôo com destino a Paris, pela empresa_ _Lignes aériennes de la France. Embarque na plataforma 13._- Os quatros se olharam, já com saudades.

E o vôo de vocês, lembrem-se assim que chegarem em Paris, me liguem para dizer que está tudo bem??Certo?Falou a mãe abraçando pela última vez as filhas.

Pode deixar mãe!!-Disse as gêmeas juntas. E começaram a ir em direção a plataforma,mas antes de entrarem Dia fala:-Mãe não esquece de ver se o Órion está confortável, e se não fizeram nada de mal para o meu lindo na zona de embarques de animais!!

Aeroporto Internacional de Paris, Paris, França:

Ok, Melissa não se preocupe as meninas já devem desembarcar o avião delas acabou de chegar na plataforma, e mande esse neurótico que infelizmente é meu irmão, parar de se preocupar que as fadinhas dele estão bem!!- Falava um homem baixo e gorducho, com um cabelo ralo.

Assim que Gaspard Paradizo olhou para a saída da plataforma, lá estavam suas sobrinhas, com um lindo sorriso para ele, informando para Melissa que as duas tinham chegado Gaspard desligou o celular e correu para abraça-las.

Como vão as fadinhas do uncle?!!Perguntou abraçando as duas ao mesmo tempo. Grapard adorava as sobrinhas elas e Minerva eram suas preciosas jóias, principalmente depois que a sua mulher o abandonou.

Estamos ótimas,Uncle!!! Cadê Minerva??Perguntou Dia, olhando para todos os cantos, o homem as soltou e pegando as pequenas malas de mão que elas carregavam, ele as guiou pelo enorme aeroporto.

Minerva, ficou no castelo ela pegou um resfriado, mas acredito que logo esteja boa, afinal, aquele garoto Irlandês também vem passar as férias aqui e ele vem com os irmãos, acredito que cheguem em uma semana.- Falou ele já perto da saída do aeroporto indo em direção ao helicóptero que os esperava numa pista próxima. Òrion seria levado por uma transportadora contratada por Gaspard. As duas garotas se olharam quando o tio disse sobre a vinda do jovem gênio, desde que o garoto sumiu há um pouco mais de três anos, Minerva não falava em outra coisa, e isso deixou as gêmeas muito curiosas, mas por algo muito estranho o Tio não lembrava de nada disso é como se ele nunca tivesse sumido.

Mansão Fowl,Dublin, Irlanda.

Artemis estava no telefone com Minerva, que avisava que como estava doente ,não poderia recebe-los no castelo, mas na verdade o motivo de Minerva não querere-lo lá era por causa das primas, ela tinha medo que elas aprontassem algo, e Arty ficasse irritado, e nunca mais quisesse falar com ela.

Assim que Artemis desligou o telefone, ele se virou para Butler que estava do lado dele no escritório, observando os últimos lances na bolsa de Nova York. Arty olha para o guarda-costas e diz:

Butler, viagem cancelada!! Minerva está doente!!-Falou o jovem rapaz tentando esconder um pouco do desapontamento, ele continuava achando puberdade a pior coisa do mundo, graças a ela de uns tempo para cá ele não conseguiu tirar a loira da mente e isso já o estava irritando.

Certo, Vou avisar os gêmeos, mas acho que ele vão ficar chateados, eu os vi preparando um arsenal novinho de inventos para testar no castelo.- Falou o gigante com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Ártemis o encarou sério. Você esperava o que de gêmeos com os genes Fowl!? Vá se acostumando pois a tendência é piorar!

Castelo da Família Paradizo, Tourrete sur Loup, França.

Haviam se passado uma semana desde que as gêmeas haviam chegado, e Minerva mal falara com elas, a loira passava muito tempo trancada no escritório cuidado dos assuntos da família, ou melhor dando uma de hacker e surrupiando dinheiro alheio, depois que Butler lhe contara algumas coisas que Arty fazia ela resolveu tentar, como ela não tinha muito talento para pintura, resolvera, tentar como Hacker.

O que deixava Dia e Morg com muito tempo para não fazer nada, Beau, estava passando as férias com a mãe, aumentando o tempo de falta do que fazer. Os poucos momentos que Minerva perdia com as primas ela não era nada agradável, o que estava deixando-as irritadas, e com um plano em mente.

Morg, você acha que ainda consegue imitar a voz da Minerva?? Perguntou Dia com um olhar maligno. Que foi retribuído por um igual de sua irmã.

Claro, Dia. Qual é o plano?!- Perguntou a garota sorrindo demoniosamente para a irmã. As Duas se olharam, e mesmo sem dia dizer nada, Morg já sabia qual era.

Massão Fowl, Dublin, Irlanda.

O telefone tocou, Butler atendeu. Estranhando a voz de Minerva, mas achando melhor não comentar resolveu passar para Ártemis.

Artemis Fowl II, falando- Assim que ouviu a voz de Minerva do outro lado da linha ele perdera todo o ar presunçoso que tinha e começou a falar calmamente.-Ola Minerva, melhorou do resfriado?

Eu melhorei. E eu estava pensando se você ainda queria passar as férias aqui??!! Seria muito legal! Você, seus irmãos, minhas primas e eu o que acha?-Ártemis deu uma olhada para o teto, e sorriu levemente.

Algumas horas depois, Jato Fowl.

Chegaremos em meia hora ao aeroporto de Paris, de lá pegaremos um helicóptero para o castelo dos Paradizo. Informou Arty para os irmãos, que estavam sentados do seu lado.

Castelo Paradizo, quarto de Minerva Paradizo.

Minerva havia desistido de seus planos, temporariamente, já que sua gripe havia voltado com força total, e lá estava ela jogada na cama sem forças nem para implicar com as primas. Se havia algo que Minerva odiava mais do que pôneis era ficar doente. Pois parecia que seu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar, até pensar na coisa mais simples, como física Quântica, lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Lá estava ela assistindo o canal de ópera da TV a cabo, junto com as primas já que era uma das poucas coisas que as três tinham em incomum, e como chovia muito do lado de fora. As três se encontravam, de baixo das cobertas na enorme cama King Size da prima.

Passaram quase a noite toda acordada esperando o Fowl (no caso das gêmeas), e no caso de Minerva, por causa do nariz entupido não conseguia dormir. Mas por fim o sono havia chegado, e as três acabaram dormindo.

Entrada do Castelo Paradizo, oito horas da manhã.

Ártemis observava Butler junto com os outros empregados do castelo descarregavam as malas do helicóptero, Arty começou a ir em direção a porta do castelo, a porta era gigantesca toda de madeira com detalhes em ouro, e era toda entalhada com o brasão da família Paradizo.

Butler e os gêmeos se aproximaram de Arty, que acabara de apertar a campainha,os empregados haviam avisado, que a senhorita Paradizo queria que Arty entrasse pela frente, que ela pessoalmente viria recebe-lo. Ele achara uma grande bestereira, mas quando comentara isso com o grande amigo, ele apenas deu de ombros, e disse, "Garotas, vai saber o que elas pensam!"

Quarto de Minerva Paradizo, Mansão Paradizo.

A campainha acabara de tocar, Minerva acabara de xingar todos os santos por isso, sua cabeça doía com se um caminhão a houvesse atropelado. A campainha havia tocado mais uma vez, Minerva gritou o nome do mordomo, mas nada. Sem outra escolha ela começou a tentar acordar as primas que dormia como pedras ao seu lado.

Diana! Morgana! Vão abrir a porta!! falou a garota morrendo de sono mas com a voz autoritária. As gêmeas apenas cobriram as orelhas com os travesseiros .

A Minerva, deve ser seu pai, ele vive esquecendo o código de acesso da mansão!! Vai lá, o pai é seu!!- Falou Dia, meio dormindo meio acordada. Sem ter mais o que fazer, a loira levantou da cama, pois sua pantufa de coelhinho rosa, cruzando os braços para tentar se manter aquecida no seu pijama de flanela rosa com bolinhas brancas, que havia ganhado da mãe, o pijama era feio, mas era extremamente confortável.

A Garota foi se arrastando até a porta do quarto e saiu do quarto,indo abrir a porta.

Diana tentava voltar a dormir, quando lembrou, o que ela e a irmã tinham feito, dando um pulo da cama. Dia tentou acorda Morg.

Morg!! Acorda, acho que o Fowl chegou!!!Anda Morg acorda!! A outra continava resmungando, mas finalmente ela entendera o que a irmã dizia, e como a outra dera um salto da cama plenamente acordava e corria para vestir-se.

Vamos trocar de roupa e descer!! Não quero perder de jeito nenhum a cara de tacho da Min quando ela der de cara com o Fowl!! As gêmeas trocaram de roupa e desceram.

Hall de entrada, da Mansão Paradizo.

Xingando deus e o mundo, Minerva foi abrir a porta, pronta para dizer poucas e boas para o seu pai, por ter esquecido mais uma vez a senha de acesso, era revoltante que seu próprio pai não tinha um pingo de pena, sabendo que a filha estava doente. Assim ela, digitou a senha e abriu a porta.

Pai, quantas veze...-Mas a loira nem terminou a frase quando reparou, que do outro lado da porta não estava seu pai, e sim, Artemis com seu inseparável guarda costa e seus irmãos. Ela ficara atônita, arregalara os olhos, ficara mais branca do que já era, e dera um grito tão alto e agudo que acordou todos os pássaros que dormiam tranqüilamente na floresta que ficava na parte de trás do castelo.

Artemis, e os gêmeos se olharam, tendo o mesmo pensamento, que de a garota tinha finalmente enlouquecido, mas do mesmo jeito que a estería dela começou, ela acabou. Tentando juntar o pouco de dignidade que ela tinha, ela sorriu para os visitantes, dando passagem para que entrassem.

Ártemis,que bom que pode vir!!Disse com um sorriso forçado desculpe pelo meu acesso, mas eu ainda estou pouco doente, e minhas PRIMAS, estão me tirando do sério!! Falou ela olhando para todos lados, procurando o local onde haviam se escondido as duas peste que haviam aprontado aquilo. Por que vocês não me esperam na sala de estar, é naquela porta a esquerda, eu vou trocar de roupa e chamar minhas primas!!- Os quatro resolveram obedecer a jovem não parecia estar para brincadeira. Assim que eles entraram na sala e a porta foi fechada, Minerva começou a gritar o nome das primas.


	2. Capitulo1 Os desejos

**1ºcap.**

**N.A.: **agradeço a todos que estão lendo essa fic! Espero que gostem e desculpas pela demora!

Sala de Estar, Mansão Paradizo.

Artemis estava com os irmãos e Butler na sala, fazia quase meia-hora que Minerva os havia mandado para lá.

-Por que será que ela está demorando tanto?! - Perguntou Arty irritado, Butler apenas deu um leve sorriso. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder a porta se abriu novamente e Minerva e as primas entraram. Minerva usava um vestido verde-água de alça e scarpans.

- Desculpe a demora, Artemis deixe eu te apresentar a minhas primas, Morgana- Falou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota de cabelo negro, ela usava uma blusa de alça vermelha com o desenho de três ninjas em posição de defesa no estilo mangá (Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura!), e uma saia acima do joelho com um coelho rosa desenhado no canto (é o Coelho de Chobits), e botas pretas de salto baixo. - e Diana - ela colocou o braço sobre o ombro da outra garota de cabelos castanho e óculos, ela usava uma blusa larga preta presa por um corpete branco, que possuía pequenas flores de cerejeira, calça cargo camuflada e tênis de corrida preto.

-Oi! - Disseram as duas, depois foram para o sofá que ficava de frente para o de Artemis. Os gêmeos encaravam as duas, encantados, era como se estivessem apreciando obras de arte, o que Arty achou muito estranho.

- Muito prazer, esse são meus irmão Alam e Arthur. - Artemis apontou para os gêmeos o primeiro usava uma camisa Pólo azul, calça jeans e tênis, e o outro de camisa social branca e calça jeans e tênis (lembrando que eles só têm quatro anos!!). E meu guarda-costas Butler.

- Oi! - Disseram as duas de novo. Encarando os gêmeos que continuavam as encarando.

- Muito prazer, senhoritas! - Falaram os gêmeos empolgados. Butler apenas acenou com a cabeça. As duas garotas estavam incomodadas com o modo com que os gêmeos a olhavam.

Minerva e Artemis ficaram conversando sobre, métodos de hacker sites do governo, como burlar a segurança de um banco, e etc.. .Dia e Morg continuavam incomodadas com os olhares dos gêmeos que não saiam delas. Até Butler já estava começando a achar o comportamento dos gêmeos estranhos.

- Vocês estão bem garotos?! - Perguntou Butler, os gêmeos piscaram, e pareciam ter saído de um transe. Artemis interrompeu sua conversa e encarou os irmãos.

- Vocês podem realizar desejos??! - perguntou Alam para Dia e Morg, as duas entraram em estado de choque, e levantaram de um pulo do sofá.

- Que tal nós brincarmos de pique e pega garotos!? - Perguntou Dia, tentando sorrir. Minerva a encarou como se ela tivesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa os gêmeos levantaram do sofá que estavam e disseram juntos.

- Queremos! Vai ser bom assim podemos fazer algumas perguntas para vocês! Vocês têm asas!? - As Duas ficaram ainda mais pálidas e correram para a porta puxando os gêmeos para fora. Butler levantou para segui-los.

- Relaxa grandão, a gente promete não sair do Castelo! Pode ficar aí! - Falou Morg Fechando a porta, antes que Butler dissesse alguma coisa.

No Quarto de Hóspedes Três, mansão Paradizo.

Dia olhou do lado de fora, fechou a porta e desligou a câmera de segurança e o microfone que Minerva havia instalado no quarto.

- Tudo limpo! Ninguém pode nos ouvir! - Falou a morena nervosa encarando a irmã e logo depois os gêmeos. Morg assentiu e sentou do lado de Alam na cama enquanto Dia sentava do lado de Arthur.

- Primeiro quantos anos vocês tem?!- Perguntou Morg aos gêmeos, eles se encaravam chateados, mas resolveram responder.

- Quatro, mas vocês têm asas ou não??! - Respondeu Arthur impaciente. As duas se olharam nervosas.

- Eu falei para você conferir a idade dos gêmeos! Mamãe vai nos matar quando descobrir! - Falou Dia, nervosa. Morg encarou-a brava.

- Agora não adianta reclamar, Ok, garotos, sei que vocês estão adorando ter descoberto fadas de um jeito tão fácil! Mas vocês não podem contar isso para ninguém! Muito menos pro irmão de vocês!- Os gêmeos se encaravam vitoriosos.

- Certo, mas o que nós vamos ganhar para não contar para o Arty?? Porque alguma coisa temos que ganhar!! - Falou Alam com um sorriso vitorioso de dar medo. Dia começou a resmungar, mas antes que alguém pudesse falar, um enorme cachorrão negro entrou no quarto, carregando um bilhete em formato de borboleta.

Dia pegou o bilhete e leu em voz alta quando percebeu o conteúdo.

_Eu, Rainha Safira,_

_Autorizo o "ofertamento" de um desejo, para cada um dos gêmeos Fowl em troca do silêncio deste valoroso segredo._

_Caso o contrato mágico seja quebrado, o desejo e as memórias sobre tal assunto serão apagados das memórias dos interessados._

_Regras do contrato:_

_Não usarás os desejos para causar mal a alheios._

_Não pedirás pela imortalidade ou conhecimento total das coisas do mundo._

_Não contarás nada sobre as "Fadas" a ninguém._

_PS: Teremos uma séria conversa no próximo conselho senhoritas Diana e Morgana Lefay's._

_Assinado;_

_Rainha Safira._

- Ótimo!! Teremos mais um problema com o conselho! Com esse são 39 só esse ano e ainda estamos em julho!! - Falou Dia se jogando na cama. Os gêmeos estavam encantados com a idéia dos desejos.

- O que temos que fazer para selar o acordo?? E quando podemos fazer os desejos??- Falou Arthur bolando o que iria pedir. Morg os encarou sérios.

- O selo mágico é feito com palavras, e quanto ao desejo nunca os desperdicem com besteira, um desejo, é uma dádiva, que só deve ser usado em último caso!- Os gêmeos a encaravam.

- Querem um conselho!? - Falou Dia tão séria quanto Morg. - Não desperdicem os desejos, futuramente vocês vão precisar deles! - Ela parecia meio aérea como se estivesse em outro lugar. Dia sacudiu a cabeça, como se tivessem saído de um transe.

Os gêmeos encaravam Dia, um pouco preocupados, Morg também não havia gostado da atitude da irmã. Mas eles ainda tinham que terminar o procedimento do desejo.

- Órion, passa o livro de procedimentos básico para cá!! - Falou Morg para o Cachorro. Ele virou a cabeça como se fosse coçar as costa e de lá tirou m pequeno livro negro, com o desenho de duas alianças prateadas na capa. Morg o pegou, e Dia se juntou a ela, e começaram.

_- Eu Morgana, aquela que vem do mar mais belo, aquela que recebeu o nome da grande protetora de Avalon, concedo a Alam Fowl, um desejo pelo seu silêncio, sobre o segredo das "fadas"._

_- Eu Diana, a Divina, aquela que recebeu o nome da grande deusa dos animais e da lua, concedo a Arthur Fowl, um desejo pelo seu silêncio, sobre o segredo das "fadas"._

Envolta das duas uma aura de luz azulada com pequenas estrelinhas lilás se formaram. A luz começou a envolver o pulso esquerdo de cada garoto. Os gêmeos começaram a ouvir a voz das garotas dentro da cabeça deles. Explicando o que tinham que fazer.

- _Eu Alam Fowl, aceito as condições do acordo mágico de manter-me em silêncio sobre o segredo das "fadas"._

_- Eu Arthur Fowl, aceito as condições do acordo mágico de manter-me em silêncio sobre o segredo das "fadas"._

As duas se postaram novamente cada uma do lado de um dos gêmeos, e deram um beijo nas bochechas deles, eles puderam sentir um formigamento que percorreu todo o corpo deles, e na parte de trás do pulso esquerdo de cada um apareceu um pequeno sinal marrom em formato de folha.

Os gêmeos encararam o pequeno sinal no pulso, sorrindo, mas agora milhões de dúvidas abarrotaram as mentes dos gêmeos e eles não cessariam até que todas estivessem devidamente respondidas.

- Por que vocês perguntaram nossas idades?! - Perguntou Alan curioso. As duas se olharam, era visível que estavam cansadas, conceder desejos era extremamente cansativo. Elas sentaram na cama.

- Porque até os sete anos, as crianças, ainda tem ligação com mundo das almas e por isso conseguem ver, a aparência de "Fada", do nosso povo. - Falou Dia.

- Vocês têm asas??! - perguntou Arthur e os quatros riram.

Sala de estar, Mansão Paradizo.

- Artemis, estou preocupado com os gêmeos eles estão muito quietos. Além de eles estarem meio estranhos desde que chegamos. - Falou Butler, observando um pequeno GPS que mostrava dos pontinhos azuis dentro do castelo juntos.

Artemis e Minerva encararam o guarda-costas.

- Concordo, acho melhor VOCÊ dar uma olhada. - Butler encarou o patrão, com um leve sorriso, parece que finalmente ele desistiu de lutar contra a puberdade. O Grandão assentiu e saiu da sala, seguindo as coordenadas do GPS.

Quarto de Hóspedes Três, Mansão Paradizo.

Os gêmeos e as gêmeas estavam conversando tranqüilamente.

- Então que dizer que suas asas são feitas da concentração dos elementos primários da natureza!? Que legal! - Falou Arthur. (Tradução: As asas das "fadas" são feitos de elementos como água, terra, fogo, ar, luz e trevas, "comprimidos". Ex: As asas feitas de ar, são mini furacões unidos que formam as asas!!)

- É, Mas as nossas ainda não são muito consistentes, por isso quando precisamos voar nós andamos de dragão. - Falou Morg. - Mas o mais legal é...

Mas antes que ela terminasse de falar, Dia pediu para ela ficar quieta, enquanto ela fazia aparecer um tabuleiro de Jogo da Vida, montando rapidamente o tabuleiro e distribuindo as peças. Logo depois, Butler abriu a porta.

Ele observou os quatro jogando, com cara de inocente, não acreditando nem um pouco nisso, foi então que reparou o enorme cachorro negro deitado na cama de dossel onde os quatro estavam.

- De quem é o cachorro?! - Perguntou Butler, o cachorro lhe parecia familiar, mas devia ser apenas impressão. As gêmeas se encararam. E Dia disse, tranqüila, sorrindo para Butler, fazendo um leve carinho na orelha do cachorro, que encarava com as bilhas azuis o guarda-costas, o analisando.

- Esse é Órion, é o nosso cachorro-segurança! - Ela passa a mão na coleira do cachorro, fazendo o cachorro sentar, assim Butler podia ver o pequeno pingente, que era um diamante azul. - Ele é um dos cães treinados pela madame Ko, é melhor que muitos seguranças! Né, bebê!? - Ela faz um carinho na cabeça do enorme cachorro, que botou a língua para fora num sorriso canino, mas não deixando de ser assustador.

Butler encarava o cachorro, realmente estava no porte dele, que era um cão - de -guarda, por mais que a menina o acarinhasse, ele continuava a encarar Butler, como um bom segurança, jamais deve se distrair na presença de um estranho. Ele deu um leve sorriso, os garotos estavam bem e seguros, aquele cachorro não deixaria nada atingir as crianças naquele quarto.

- Seu pai deve ser um guarda-costas muito importante, para madame Ko colocar um dos Cachorros de Elite, para tomar conta de vocês! Eles são raros. - Butler, puxa uma cadeira e senta observando os pares de gêmeos. Os cachorros eram treinados para proteger filhos do Esquadrão de Elite da Madame Ko - Qual é o nome do pai de vocês?

- Gérard Paradizo! E a nossa mãe é Melissa Faduen, os dois eram do Esquadrão Especial da Madame Ko!- Fala Morgana orgulhosa.

Butler encara as duas, lembrava perfeitamente dos dois, na época que ainda trinava, Mel estudou uma época com ele, mas logo foi mandada para o Esquadrão de Elite, ela era uma verdadeira Guarda-costas, Butler nunca conseguira derrotá-la no treinamento. E Gérard fora um de seus instrutores, já devia estar beirando aos cinqüenta, pelo menos era o que Butler achava.

- Realmente vocês são filhas de grandes guarda-costas. Seu pai foi um de meus instrutores, e eu tive o prazer de fazer algumas missões com ele. Ele já deve estar beirando aos cinqüenta, não!? - Butler dá um leve sorriso, lembrando de suas aventuras com Gérard. As gêmeas se encaram, e dão um leve sorriso em resposta.

- Papai era realmente um incrível guarda-costas. Mas atualmente ele está apenas tomando conta da pousada. Ele desistiu de tudo para nos proteger! Mas papai nem parece ter a idade que tem Senhor Butler, se o visse nem acreditaria, ele quase não mudou. – Disse Diana dando de ombros, seria muito complicado explicar que o pai não mudara nada, desde que elas nasceram, e ele não queria mais complicações com o conselho.

Butler de um leve sorriso, Gérard sempre fora complicado, principalmente depois que casara. Mas ficava feliz que um velho amigo estivesse feliz. Mas ele nascera para ser guarda-costas, não conseguia se imaginar em outra profissão, nem longe da família Fowl.

Em alguma mansão, Salão de Festa, perto de Paris.

Era de manhã quando as Banshee's do sol se reunião para bolar o maior plano que já montaram a rebelião contra o Conselho e contra as Banshee's da Lua, que estavam com o controle do Mundo Místico. Katrine a grande líder, uma mulher com cabelos laranja, compridos e cacheados, com olhos vermelhos, seus olhos tinham o risco central de um gato, sua pele era levemente bronzeada, usava um fino vestido amarelo ouro, que parecia com uma túnica grega, nos delicados pés ela usava uma sandália gladiador dourada. Estava num tablado, no canto da sala, sentada numa rica poltrona enquanto mais de cem Banshee's do sol a conversavam tentado entender o plano dela, ao lado da Líder estava Estefani, uma fada de cabelos vermelhos e olhos com fenda de gato dourados, usava um vestido estilo medieval curto rosa claro, e botas brancas de salto baixo. Depois de todas as Banshee's reunidas, a conversa rolava solta, os sons eram quase ensurdecedores.

-SILÊNCIO! - Berrou Katrine, com um olhar sério que fez todos se calarem. Todos a encararam. - Meus amigos, estamos aqui hoje para falar sobre um assunto que assola, todos nós, o Império da Banshee's da Lua! Nós temos que retomar o nosso lugar de liderança! Temos que expulsar aquelas usurpadoras do lugar que nós é de direito! – Todos aplaudiam, até que uma Banshee de cabelos róseos levantou vôo com as asas de libélula até ficar visível a todos.

- Mas, como pretende fazer isso? A magia delas está muito poderosa desde a última aliança. Além do mais, elas têm toda a Guarda Especial sem falar nas criaturas mágicas, como passaremos por todas as proteções? - Katrine da um leve sorriso. Apertando um botão num controle uma cortina se abriu, e um enorme telão apareceu e nele a foto de Artemis Fowl chegando à Mansão Paradizo . - Ele será a nossa entrada direta ao poder, meus caros aliados, vocês estão olhando para nada menos, que Artemis Fowl II, o famoso seqüestrador de fadas! O gênio do crime, que salvara tantas vezes o povo Cartouche! E agora possui magia, graças sua grande atuação no último salvamento! - Ela olhou para todos na sala, eles a encaravam sem reação como se ela tivesse ficado maluca, ela apenas deu um sorriso sádico. - Não meus aliados eu não enlouqueci, o Grande Fowl, ainda não sabe como lidar com a magia que roubou, mas nós sabemos, e usaremos isso para atraí-lo para o nosso lado. Será uma troca justa não acham?! O poder dele pelo nosso poder! É claro que não entregaremos todos os segredos, apenas o básico. Mas caso ele precise de um pequeno empurrão para aceitar a nossa proposta, um plano auxiliar já está em execução. - Ela olha um por um dentro do salão. - Quem está comigo para voltar ao poder!? Quem quer voltar com grades monarcas para o Mundo Místico?! - Ouve uma salva de palmas por todos no salão.

Tefy, que estava quieta, no palco, apenas batia palmas, timidamente, ela conhecia o plano todo, e sabia que se não fosse bem feito muitas pessoas poderiam se machucar. E era isso que ela temia...

**N.A. **Bem o cap. Acaba aqui, pelo menos por enquanto, as coisas apenas começaram, e a tendência é piorar. hahahaha. Espero que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de clicar no botãozinho aí em baixo, e façam uma autora feliz deixando um Reviwies!

**N.B: **há! Arty, os gêmeos sabem mais do que você, loser.

Comentem, viu? u.u senão eu e a Dia vamos puxar seus pés de noite Muah.


End file.
